The Paladin of the Yellow Rose
Katla (カトラー) is the Paladin of the Yellow Rose. Her Sovereign is Zero Ichinose; the Yellow Rose of Epiphany. She excels in both Strength and Dragon Magic. She represents Zero's want in finding his own self-love and self-worth. Appearance Katla is a blonde-haired woman who appears to be in her late 20's. She is rather taller then most of the female Paladin's, as she is more well-built with muscle then they are as well. Her hair is long down towards the lower end of her back knee, and it seems to be rather spiky; in a style in which she doesn't care much for. Katla, though her personality doesn't match, is claimed to be a stunning woman. Katla wears a long red cape with fur on the rim collar; claiming that it remains her of her old days as a mighty dragon. She has tape around her breasts to keep them in place as her abs are exposed. She bears much jewelry she claims she conquered an old treasure from her olden days. Things like accessories like belts, many bracelets, and a necklace of her old teeth when she was a dragon. Wearing low riding pants that are fit to her every curve. She wears bared deep brown boots that reach up to her knees, where she'd usually have a knife or two tucked inside. Katla always has a wicked grin on her face, always excited for a fight. She frightens some of the younger Paladin's, but she doesn't care. As long as she holds her own, Katla is always happy. Though, since Zero doesn't have much Reiastu presents to sometimes summon her properly, like Gilgamesh, Katla can be summoned as a man. Which, is actually shorter in stature. Personality Katla is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal to or better than everyone else in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. She abhors any discussion of her gender, displaying clear killing intent even towards her own Master. She says with no uncertainty that the topic is never to be brought up before her. She does not display any issue in wearing clothing that shows off her body. Katla is filled with pure rage over the events of her life, and she does not bother to conceal it in the first place. She can be likened to a berserked Hollow during battle, her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. While there were many enemies during her days as a Dragon, it had been a place of lively discussion for them all despite all the hardships she faced. It was not by design that those events had transpired, so it would be odd for most of them to hate it. Katla, who rebelled against those who opposed her, is likely the only one to revile it, hating it with such a passion that even a shard of it brings the outrage in her. History Though many think her league is based off a movie, Katla is a huge ancient monster in the land of Nangijala, with the ability to spray flames from her mouth, just like its namesake volcano in Iceland. And if a victim of the flames survives, the victim is paralyzed. Katla is controlled and will obey only a liar, which is owned by the evil warlord Tengil, who uses Katla to terrorize Nangijala. The scale of Katla is so strong that no weapon can injure her or even leave a scratch. When the citizens of Cherry Valley rises up against Tengil, he uses Katla to stop them but loses the lure to Jonathan Lionheart, one of the protagonists. Jonathan uses the lure to make Katla kill Tengil, but Katla later burns Jonathan, mortally wounding him. Before dying, Jonathan manages to push a large rock onto Katla, making her fall into a river. In the river, she battles another great beast, Karm the lindworm, and the two monsters kill each other. She was a harsh and prideful dragon during old Swedish lore, both ruling as a kind king and a harsh ruler. She enjoyed collecting treasures and conquering lands, only in the means for her people. Katla is not killed by Karm in the movie. Instead, she drowns after being hit by the rock. Gilgamesh makes fun of her death all the time, but she ends up fist fighting him until he gives him. Relationships Zero Ichinose Katla is mean and hasty towards Zero, always one to yell at him if he isn't doing what she wants him to do. Seeing how Katla is Zero's counterpart, Katla is more prideful and outgoing compared to Zero. Always trying to drag him out of the house to do something while she's summoned; like going to the mall or arcade. Katla, though, is always one to try to help cheer up Zero when he's in a rut or when he's feeling particularly sad. Though, her words may be harsh. Zero never takes it to heart though, he usually just glares at her and walks away when she starts boosting. Vessels Outrage Divine Glory Rose Equip Yellow Equip Noble Phantasm Dwell Within the Dragon *Katla's Noble Phantasm, she can only use it when given the permission of her Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of her Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *In which, Katla just syncs with Zero and it allows them both to summon Kitla in her true form, in which he and she merge together to possess the great and powerful Dragon she once was. *The Dragon they become has a limitless amount of Fire Magic and Strength Magic, allowing nothing to come to harm to them in this form - the Dragon can also fly. *One ability allows their fist to release a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, their punches there target with an immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of their foes to pieces. Another allows them to practically rip the Earth out of its place. *However, their fire-breathing was quietly powerful. **Even more deadly then Eden's in his The Wolf of Paradise. *Though, out of all the Roses', Zero knows he can't use this often. Being of how he and Katla do not get along, he loses control and the two rampages. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon